


Peppermint

by Romupi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Elevators, Friends to Lovers, Gift Work, M/M, Omega Verse, Scenting, omega!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romupi/pseuds/Romupi
Summary: Marco and Jean go shopping and riding the elevator was not the best choice.





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariesw0nder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesw0nder/gifts).



”I told you we shouldn’t have taken the elevator.”

Jean glances up at the sweating freckled man at the other side of the elevator. 

 

Marco’s head was currently spinning. Ginger, peppermint, a musky scent he fell in love with was filling the elevator he was currently stuck in with his once dear childhood friend.  
He just couldn’t get enough, and that was the problem. 

They were in a large shopping mall, trying to get the last Christmas presents for their families before the holiday season. 

The shopping mall was packed full of people and it didn’t help that Marco had his hands full of different sized and colored little packages to sent to his little brothers back at home.  
He thought he was going to be fine honestly. Just a quick final ride in the elevator with Jean so they can get home and make themselves comfortable and warm from the cold.

But the shopping had taken more time than they had first planned and Jean’s pheromones were lingering in the air after moving around the mall all day.

“Are you honestly gonna go to a rut in the elevator Marco?”

Yeah, there’s that. 

Apparently Jean’s scent had snapped something inside of Marco. His head started spinning, he was swearing like crazy.  
He couldn’t help but to glare at Jean currently smirking at the other side of the elevator, clearly finding the current situation amusing.

Marco had already taken off his coat and thrown it with the presents he bought to the corner of the elevator and plastered himself to the opposite wall as to take some distance from the delicious scent currently filling his brain. 

It really wasn’t helping much.

 

Before Marco knew he had leaped across the elevator in simple two steps and slithered his fingers around Jean’s face, fingers playing with his ears until reaching the back of his head and gently gliding his fingers across the soft undercut.

“You know I’m gonna make fun of this for days right?” Jean whispered to the lips currently pressing small butterflies to the side of his neck. 

“I hope you would read the mood for-“

 

-ding-

 

Suddenly Marco came crashing to the real world again. Oh right, elevator. He turned his head to the doors slowly opening and pressed his finger against the button to close the doors again.

 

“Sorry, this one is full.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is me, the master of super short summary and one word titles that don't make sense.  
> Also look at that, Romu attempts writing. Hopefully it is somehow readable, I have never written a fic in my life.
> 
> Merry Christmas Ariesw0nder, I am your secret santa! I went with your idea of cute omegaverse. :)  
> I also wasn't sure which you wanted to be omega and which alpha so I went with my own preferance, hope you don't mind.  
> I love the idea of Omega!Jean who acts like an Alpha and Alpha!Marco who acts like an Omega heh.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
